starwarsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Antiunknown
click here to see story Everyone Has a begining, mine is not important just the end is."-Dylan Antiunknown before his death. Dylan AntiUnknown AKA Darth Aaray (Mandalorian word for pain) was a Mandalorian Pure clan leader that fought during the Nova Corporation wars. he started his life as a lonely orphan, later a succesful buisness man, then a brave soldier. Origin Edit *"Welcome to antiunknown indust-" "give me all the money in the register or ill shoot you" "never" -Dylan geting involved in one of many black nebula crimes. *Dylan was born in 47 BBY. he had a good life on his home planet mandalore. Although he had no freinds. Except one, But it was a r2 astromech droid named R2- D5. He had a sister named Sarah and a brother named Flame. but the father and mother was always gone. so they had a guardian named Rellius Silverpulser. Rellius in Dylans mind was very abusive. For example he once left the kids out in the open to go into a cantina. When Dylan turned four he got a lightsaber he never did use it only for training. during lightsaber training he refused to fight his brother Flame because he didn't want to hurt him. in 43 BBY the age of five he was seperated from his family. he then was taken to a orphanage on mandalore, there the was taught mandalorian culture, language and ceremonies. in 42 BBY the orphanage was broken into and torn apart by trandoshan slavers. Dylan watched as all his freinds were taken. Dylan knew a few things about the orphanage that the other children didn't including there is a gun hidden in the wall. Dylan took the gun, then a trandoshan was standing trying to take Dylan, Antiunknown was afraid to kill a person, even if that person was the most evil creature in the universe. Dylan was took by the vile trandoshan to a planet called umbara. he was sold to an umbaran known by his nickname ulti lees. During his time as a slave he befreinded another slave the same age as Dylan named Jack blazecaster. Dylan and jack were like brothers. Then they started to attempted to escape. theyr'e first escape Jack grabbed a E5 carbine and shot at guards then they started running. the the older brother of jack who worked for ulti instead of being a slave stopped them. in 41 BBY Dylan and Jack had finished a long plan. To leave umbara. it wasn't very long but for kids it was. they had a cargo ship that was heading to courascant. They went to the ship and saw a hutt bye the name of morog aboard. and a white twilek slave. she was with a zabrak talking about something. then the zabrak attacked the hutt killed him, the guards and even the driver. They escaped useing a escape pod. Jack then went to the bridge and started to drive " what are you doing??" "i know how to drive" yeah right..."they successfully got there he lived on the streets until the age of ten he couldn't stand spending the days on courascant running from slavers and at night freezing until he couldn't stand it. So he did something that he regreted hs whole life. He stole money, he did this until he turned to the age of 15. Once he invested enough money he invested in a buisness named AntiUnknown Industries, the reason he picked that name was because he went by that name his whole life. Due to him not having any family to inherit there name. his buisness provided food supplies and money to orphans and people who have no money and take there risk everday running from slavers all day. Dylan was a victim of many crimes durning that time. In 19 BBY he was arrested after the police found out about his crime in the past. he was let go in 21 BBY for good behavior . then he saw a gang running around the streets of courascant they were aliens. Dylan knew it was injustice so he got into a fight with the pirates but Unknown lost. He woke up in a jedi housing, but it was different. It resembled a prison. it was full of humans and on the outside was a space pirate leader she started beating Dylan to death. But he escaped from the twilek before he was killed. Later, Dylan freed the prisoners then found another group of people who were planning to free them. The leader was named Jack Halo, Dylan told them that he already freed them so Antiunknown showed them the way to escape. Dylan then was attacked by the general named Zeon Laser. Dylan thought the zabrak was familliar, then Dylan remembered...One day, Dylan was kidnapped by a person, she was wearing a mask, she went bye the name naha reptember. Then Dylan snapped out of it and fought back. Dylan oone then jumped out of the window and broke into another jedi house. it was the Zabraks house. Dylan then threw his furniture and crashed his house. Once Dylan was done he went to the archives and read up every missing missing Jedi he found a few people who caught his attention, Alaira Dalia, Jay bluesaber, Rellius Silverpulser. they were all connected to Dylan so he looked up every missing buisnessmen and found, Von Vonwalker, and Xalandra nova Dylan knew everyone of them so he assumed it involved him so Dylan went to search for them (except xalandra) he went after Rellius first and came up to his old padawans...who turned out to be closer to dylan then he expected... The Pure ClanEdit "Sometimes you have to take a life to save another" - jack blazecaster Dylan went looking for Alaira Dalia. He used his ship The lucky draw. And found a man. Named Avarice knightfall. Dylan quickly looked at the jedi database and found he was a criminal. Dylan confronted avaric for questioning. He said he knew no one named Alaira, then Dylan went outside and found a graved marked Alaira Dalia. then he sighed and hated himself for saying anyting to avarice, Dylan never liked reminding people of loved ones who passed on. Dylan got into his ship and drove it back to courascaunt. Dylan went searching for the padawans to question them, he went to jedi appartment and it had a system that disabled Dylan to get in so he got his chryptographic sequencer to decipher the code, then code was 16-21-18-5 (p-u-r-e) so he broke in and saw they were in trouble, the edge of the apatment was torn and there was a jedi behind the boy, so Dylan did something he thought he would never do in his life, he killed the jedi by pushing him off the edge. Dylan asked them there names, Flame Blackburst, and Sarah wolf555 they said. So they said they were sith, looking for there jedi master so Dylan suspected they were half bloods, and thats who they needed, Rellius. Dylan went to find an old freind, a bounty hunter, he was like a brother to dylan, Jack Blazecaster. Dylan went to the last known planet Jack was on which was barab 1. Once Dylan got there then went to a independent system prison. He broke in and went to a cell and found Jack, so Dylan fought off the guards to save Jack then they sucsesfully. Dylan explained his mission to Jack, jack said he knows Rellius so Jack went to show Dylan were he is at. Jack and Dylan traveled to the planet of Cona using Dylan's attack cruiser the lucky draw. Dylan found rellius being beaten to death by an arconan pirate so Dylan took Jacks bowcaster and shot the pirate. he put a Antiunknown put a bag over Rellius's head and drove the lucky draw to ryloth the place the half-bloods said they would meet Dylan. When they arrived Dylan went out of the ship and realized the luckydraw was being stole...By jack and a clan of jawa's known as the bom'loo ayafa (bargain clan). Dylan thought that the half-bloods would have a attack cruiser anyways. Dylan found them and gave rellius to them. it looked like they were having a meeting. It was theyr'e whole family, Jaden mandalorian theyr'e father, Bastila mandalorian theyr'e mother, and theyr'e stubborn nephew Daniel greenpulser. Then Dylan realized, his original last name was Mandalorian. After that a sniper shot Bastila...Jaden got on his knees nearly crying, Dylan took the bullet out of the wound and noticed it had the words: Black Nebula engraved on it. So Dylan thought and remembered there are to group of criminal organizations named bye that one in quiaxx and the other in courascant. So he suspected the one on courascant. He traveled around ryloth to find bastila's murderer and came across a space pirate known as pauseen (forgot his last name his new name is savage battler lol) so Dylan intrerrogated him and realized he was the brother of Jay Bluesaber so Dylan didn't kill him. Pauseen gave Dylan every location of Black nebula bases to track them down and freed Jay. The end of Ree ShaalaEdit "i swear you can always count on jack to smuggle his way out of danger..." }Dylan then later traveled to mustafar to find von. Dylan came across a group of pirates beating him to death. so dylan knocked them unconsious. Von told Dylan about a slave auction so Dylan went to it to get help to destroy Ree. Dylan drove the pure clans ship known as the pure fire to the capital of imansia on irodinia to get the slave. ironically it was sold to him by black nebula's top agent king rin. The slave known as Jolee Merome told him everything. Dylan gave The young slave to Daniel Greenpulser a Pure clan member. Jolee told Dylan nebula's next attack will take place on dromund kaas in kaas city. He traveled to the planet to stop the attack and saw a jedi by the name of Kadann leading humdreds of jedi killing dozens of pirates. So Dylan left to the HQ of Nebula mustafar with a small squadron Jack blazecaster, Jack Halo and Jay bluesaber. Once they arrived to mustahar Jack (blazecaster) was in the lucky draw shooting at ree's infamous buildings while jack and his army fought the guards. jay asked to join nebula to warn Dylan on where they are and going. Jay was knocked uncounscious the infamous attack cruiser was shot down and jack couldn't take it so he retreated. Then Dylan was attacked by Zeon laser and his team. they kidnapped Dylan. Dylan woke up in a dark room with zeon beating him nearly to death. Dylan was half alive reaching for the lucky draws remote control to see if he can call it to save him that is if it wasn't damaged to much. right before the evil zabrak was going to shoot dylan with a rocket launcher a giant explosion was heard outside. it was jack blazecaster in his ship that he lost in a bet but must have stole it back known as the bows arrow "you can always count of jack to smuggle his way out of danger..." dylan took the rocket launcher out of Zeon's hand and went out of the room to go shoot at ree. When he got there he saw jaden stabbing random pirates to avenge the death of his wife. "SHOOT SON" "WHAT-" "YOU ARE MY SON" then dylan eyes went wide open but didn't shoot instead force pushed jaden out of the way and shot the tower no no no YOU FOOLS..." -ree right before cursing at her guards AFTER MATH During bastila's funeral there was sightings of shadows of white twileks... possibly the vengeful ghost of shaala... Return of shaala (sort of)Edit 4 Years after the black nebula wars something very bad happened. Dylan was watching the holonet then suddenly. The reporter was shot dead. their was blood all over the camera. Right after that Dylan went to his hidden armory to equipt himself with a few gadgets. Dylan flew to the planet mustafar were he was broadcasting ree shaalas funeral. Jack Blazecaster Dylans Bounty hunter and partner. he said he saw a person pointing a sniper at the black nebula spaceport. Dylan went there and saw a ship there. it was named the galactic aftermath "some name pff." -jack blazecaster Dylan investigated the ship and found a slave. known as juhani transrunner She use to be The second leader of Antiunknown industries along with maxx lazershot. Dylan got juhani to safety she said she was on a mission but wouldn't say who gave the her it for classified reasons. That wasn't important. Knowing juhani it wasn't the slaver or killers mission Dylan looked at the ships last cooridinates and found out it came from ryloth. Dylan, Juhani, and Jack. they landed by a old burn down house. It was near a grave, Dylan went to the grave and noticed it was an old freinds...it was Alaira Dalia's grave. Dylan peacefully left. "who do you think did it?" "it wouldn't be like avarice to kill..." - Dylan Antiunknown to juhani transrunner They set to the nearest senate building and found one Dylan was familliar with "oh great..." "what is it?" "jack...when was the last time you commited a crime" "two hours ago" "...stay in the ship...on second thought get a disguise on..." -Dylan Antiunknown and Jack Blazecaster Dylan went into the senate building and it was the senate of pure clan...led by Dylans nephew Daniel greenpulser jack wore a pure clan uniform. The senate was having a meeting. It involved trying to end the slavery of twileks and zabraks. then Dylan felt a chill when he saw jolee merome announcing something. After that Dylan told his nephew about the murder of the reporter. Like always he didn't care. Dylan never got why he always focused on the stuff that doesn't involve the clan...Dylan warned The senate about the attacks. Then suddenly a sniper shot was fired but this time it hit...Dylan himself...Dylan woke up in a hospital bed, Surrounded by juhani jack and the senators. Dylan got up ok but they were still by the bed. so dylan looked at it and he was still standing there. his heart stopped beating. the a flashing light was at the ministry door "Come with me my son..."... ..."mother?!"... ..."yes, it is me bastila." "But pauseen killed you"... ..."so he did.. ..."i have passed on and so have you my son"... "NO!"... Then Dylan woke and the exact same thing was going on. Dylan said he was okay and left. Dylan went to tantooine. he went to the sandy sarlaac cantina. a hutt was there. Wuher the owner of the cantina was on his knees while a herglic pirate was pointing a gun at him then Dylan got his sabers and cut the pitates head off. that sended the hutt into a frenzy then a trap door made Dylan fall into a prison. It had two rancors ready to attack Dylan but they were rare bull rancors from felucia. Dylan was defenseless. Then he remembered a little thing he 'cough' stole 'cough' from his father. it was a book one that belonged to a sith sorceress. Dylan used a spell that made the rancor attack the other. but that didn't stop them the other attacked dylan and kicked dylan to the wall. Hearing the hutt laugh above him Dylan accidently droppen the book of light. a guard came in to get it then right before the rancor was going to eat Dylan, he forced pushed the guard in to the rancors throat chocking the beast but not killing him. Then the rancor rammed in to Dylan knocking him uncouncious. Then suddenly Wuher was thrown down the pit. The bartender grabbed a lightsaber, jumped on to the rancor and stabbed the beast eyes out. Dylan then woke up and thanked Wuher for saving him Wuher showed him a secret door out of the dungeon and to behind the hutt. when Dylan got there he started choking the hutt and in huttese the hutt said " I am the great grubo besadii auroa i can not die". then Dylan heard the bull rancor swallow the guard so wuher opened up the trapped door and pushed the hutt into it. Dylan then looked at a holo that was bye the hutt before it was pushed. Dylan opened it and he couldn't believe his eyes...It was a live broadcast. Of ree shaala! she was pointing a gun at a women. She was holding red and green sabers and standed still on ryloth pure clan grounds. Then Dylan realized that was his sister Sarah Wolf555. Dylan knew it was to late to save her. Then Dylan remembered. he was able to hack the holo device for it to show up on the one at the pure clan grounds. Once Dylan got that he appeared on the pure clan holo board and warned Sarah about Ree. Then the bullet shot except Sarah dodged it then ran. After all that Dylan went to Mustafar to Nebula Tower alone this time. He equipt himself with a blaster. Dylan climbed to nova tower and found ree shaala. but it was far worse. she was curled up screaming. There was a holo shaped thing on the table so Dylan smashed it. then Ree got up and started punching Dylan out of the tower but he fought back. Ree took a knife and put it to Dylans neck. Then suddenly a rocket launcher shot ree to death. Dylan looked out the window and saw lune snowwalker and lucien mcknight shooting at the tower. Dylan escaped from the tower before he was hurt. Death Of A FreindEdit The same year on the holonet there was a mugshot of a zabrak put on every our that said: if this person is found please call...and Dylan noticed it was Zeon Laser, the last surviving member of black nebula. Dylan went to the Pure clan to ask for the pure fire to use since Dylan gave the lucky draw to jack. Then he saw rellius constructing his lighsaber and said "he has her"... "who has who?" "laser...he has my daughter..." Dylan didn't need to ask twice. He knew that Rellius needed help when it comes to Zeon. The last place Laser was seen was on correlia. in the Nomad Mountains. Dylan travled there with jack and spent all day searching the planet for the zabrack menace. Then a clan of pure soldiers came and helped. there was no sign of him. So he went to his senate job for the rest of the day. During a meeting they mentioned a buisness women that is a threat to the clan, her named was Xalandra Nova. Dylan remembered her being one of the missing people during the Black nebula war. They said she had a close sister named Debra HavocThrasher (yeah i remember her original name) AKA Empress Debra. Dylan went on a mission to spy on the empress. He went to planet Geonosis the base for her guards. Dylan saw a guard patrolling the base. Dylan killed him and took the uniform. He went to find the empress and saw he was looking at a holo talking to somone named, Jessica Jackson. They were discussing them and a person being reffered to as "somone" who kidnapped another person. the holo showed the one captured and dylan couldn't believe it. It showed jack blazecaster tied to a chair his mouth taped and somone pointing a DC- 17 blaster at him with another person kicking him. Dylan aborted the mission to go save jack so he slowly left. Dylan went to the coordinates of jacks pure clan tracker and he was at kamino. Dylan snook into the room jack was into and saw, Xalandra nova, Jessica Jackson, Zeon Laser, Saul shimmerdrift there. And a slave roaming around. Then Dylan realized it was Rellius's daughter. Dylan Contacted rellius to get he. so he came. Now thats out of the way A siren was heard and Zeon came out holding the pistol shown in the holo. He saw Dylan then shot him in the chest. Then he ran inside and pointed the gun at jack. While Dylan was on the floor crwaling trying to save his freind. The evil zabrak shot Jack right in the head. Then Dylan snuck a chrome Pistole and shot Zeon for killing his freind. Then Xalandra and saul ran. Zeon, still alive was beaten to death then stabbed by Dylan. Jack nearly alive tried to have Dylan stop but died. Dylan took both bodys to courascant were they held a funeral. Senate GuardEdit One month after the death of Jack Dylan was recruited along with titan rexr, Darth wesley, and redge powerstunner To protect the pure clan senate. The building was a big one on ryloth.Dylan spent most his time at the senate building. it was like it was never boring there. but there were a few complaints like, all the senators have been or now in nova corp. So the guards who were in nova corp despised Dylan for his hatred and his buisness competing with them. there was many people swarmed into the building each day. They all never followed the rules. one of the storys happened like this. During a meeting in the Senate, the Chancellor was interuptted countlessly by his own Senators. Having to deal with Senators who would not take the meeting seriously, unknown citizens of Coruscant trying to get through the Senate Gates, the Chancellor eventually went mad and called the meeting ajourned. Later, even though he tirelessly tried to deal with everything, he was still continulesly interupted by his Senate Entourage arguing among themselves, to figure out who caused the Chancellor to go mad. The Chancellor immediately took action and blamed the Senators to be, quote, "uncapable of action". He closed the Senate temporarily, allowing the Senators of the Clan Congress to cool down and hopefully, reform as a government, capable of action. It was all perfect until one day. that day the senate went from phsycotic breakdowns from hoping to survive. The first thing that happen was that Nova corp Took over the pure clan senate. Although the pure clan troops led bye Dylan Antiunknown won. Then Daniel accepted Xalandra into the senate and got the pure clan high council mad. But he didn't do anything. Once they again seperated daniel and xalandra were secretly freinds. Life Day Twas the night before the night before the week before lifeday. not a creature was sturring not even a mouse droid. the stalkers were hanged by the trees by an executor, in hopes that Dylan Antiunknown would be there the senators were all snug in theyr'e podiums with visions of boredom dancing in there heads, and daniel in his dress and spiky hair he had just settled for a long winter nap, from out in the lawn with a rose such a cladder i sprang from my chair to see whats a matter away to the window i flew with my jetpack in a flash tore up the curtainsto see a random clone stealing the decorations! he was a jedi twilek with green skin. Dylan went outside to catch him. he said his name was 'eht hcnirg'. But he got away. the next day on the holonet it reported that many life day decorations have been stolen. Dylan was investigating it all day. one week later Dylan traveled to a town on hoth. unlike every town this one was named with numbers. it was called 23.8.0.25.9.17.17.5. He was going to spend christmas with his family there. with them yet to arrive in the pure fire Dylan went mountain climbing. he got to a cave. more of Dylans story coming soon Close FreindsEdit aloquar ordo: a mandalorian leader Dylan met during his time of guarding the MONS and trying to get spy information out of Jolee Merome Daniel greenpulser: nephew original soldier, chancellor of the pure clan. he quit because he didn't prefer the way they wante him to rule the clan like: no nova peace treatys sarah wolf555: sister, leader of the pure clan Sarah knew Dylan because he gave her the latest spy intel from enemys flame blackburst:brother second leader of the pure clan, flame led most of Dylans pure clan missions quinlan hovertracker: father, second represenitive of the pure clan high council. One of Dylans ways to get into the MONS building was through him bastila mandalorian: mother, desceased anoter pure clan founder, passed away on the very same day of the pure clan founding Jack Halo, leader of the republic, which Dylan will one day take his place to lead the republic Lucien Mcknight, claims to have killed ree before dylan. and was in the same squad once Mirta Meta. a mandalorian much like aloquar. Dawnrai catara oriuss "Oreo" Stealthgleam. Dylan once black mailed the MONS with oriuss bye making a squad named ministry of neutral systems, dressed like daniel and he even changed his name to daniel bluepulser (what a idiot) then daniel apologiezed for whatever he did and orriuss was sad for changing his name Swoop Sniper Lune Snowwalker Alaira Dalia, Mala, and aavarice. the people who inspired Dylans building skills, Story. and many other stuff Behind the scenesEdit in the year of 2005 was when Dylan Antiunknown was originally created. the same year the last star wars movie came out. he was created not by Dylan the person behind the avatar but his freinds. the year CWA came out one day before it Dylan wrote all these fanon storys with the knowledge from wookiepedia. Then the creators joined CWA. Since Dylan had the same name as the Character he used the name. due to this Dylan's story only expanded. Even gave Dylan a family that was never thought of for the character